Batal?
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [OS - DRABBLE] Sepenggal kisah SasuHina saat Bulan Ramadhan / udah gitu doang


**An absurd fanfic from A.A.N Natsumidouri**

 _ **'Batal?'**_

* * *

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Family

Humor yang FAILED

Mengandung nuansa Islam, tapi masih aman dibaca semua kalangan..

Happy reading MINNA~

.

* * *

 _"Hiks"_

 _"Hiks, Hiks"_

 _ **"HIKS"**_

Terdengar senggukan tangis feminim dari seorang gadis yang semakin lama semakin sering dan keras, sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya melirik ke sekitar berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat dan akhirnya salah paham. Ia sudah berusaha sedari tadi menenangkan si gadis, namun tak membuahkan hasil.

"Hinata.." panggil sang pemuda dengan lembut.

"Hiks. Bagaimana ini Sasuke _-kun?_ Mukena yang aku incar untuk ibu-hiks-sudah dibeli orang lain..hiks" Hari ini Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk membeli sebuah mukena baru untuk ibu mertuanya mengingat sebentar lagi ibu mertuanya itu berulang tahun _hijri_ -nya. Dan Hinata sudah mengincar sebuah mukena berwarna putih dengan bordiran ungu bermotif bunga-bunga sebagai hadiah untuk Mikoto-Kaasan dari dua minggu yang lalu.

Hinata, yang baru bekerja setengah bulan sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak bertekad untuk memberikan gaji pertamanya membeli hadiah untuk ayah, ayah mertua dan ibu mertuanya, dan suaminya tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Hinata sudah memilih hadiah untuk kedua ayahnya, tapi berhubung ibu mertuanya sebentar lagi ulang tahun, Hinata memilih sesuatu yang lebih khusus, yang lebih istimewa. Dan jatuhlah pilihannya pada sebuah mukena yang sekarang sudah berpindah kepemilikan. Dan jelas pemiliknya bukan dirinya atau ibu mertuanya.

Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui niat Hinata berusul untuk meminjamkan uang mereka (atau lebih tepatnya uang hasil kerja Sasuke) lebih dulu dan Hinata dapat mengganti nanti agar mukena yang diincar gadis yang ia nikahi dua bulan lalu tak dibeli orang lain. Tapi gadis—yang sekarang telah menjadi wanita—berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu bersikeras untuk menggunakan gaji pertamanya. Sasuke yang melihat keras kepala istrinya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. _Lagi pula dia hanya usul, tidak dituruti juga tak apa kan?_

Dan sekarang, apa yang ditakutkan tuan Uchiha benar-benar terjadi. Mukena itu sudah berpindahtangan. Dan sekarang nyonya Uchiha hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan.

.

 ** _'Hei Nyonya! Lain kali dengarkanlah setiap saran suamimu itu!'_** ini adalah nasihat author ancur yang pada kenyataannya masih bau kencur.

.

"Hinata, berhentilah menangis, Kau kan bisa mencari mukena lain untuk ibu." saran dari sang suami terdengar.

Istrinya menggeleng. "Tidak, hiks-itu mukena satu-satunya yang-hiks-aku fikir cocok dengan ibu. Aku sudah melihat mukena lain di toko itu.. Tt-tapi tidak ada yang cocok untuk ibu." tolak Hinata masih sesenggukan di tengah tangisnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, memikirkan cara lain untuk menghentikan air mata sang istri. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis teruus.. Nanti puasamu batal loh." bujuknya sambil mengusap helaian rambut sang istri.

"Hiks-aku kan HIKS me-memang sedang tid-ak puasa-hiks." Bagus, sekarang tangisan Hinata lebih jelas, terbata pula.

Ah, iya. Istrinya tidak berpuasa sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia sedang kedatangan tamu bulanannya. Pantas saja beberapa hari ini ia lebih sensitif terhadap hal kecil. Terlebih sekarang. Padahalkan tinggal beli mukena lain, tapi malah duduk di halte bus menangis tersedu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Beginilah istrinya jika kedatangan tamu bulanan. Terlalu sensitif dan tidak berfikir panjang.

"Sudah, yah. Jangan menangis.. Kita kan bisa mencari yang cocok untuk _Kaa-san_ di toko yang lain.." Sasuke kembali berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"T-ttapi.. Hiks. Hiks."

"Aku berjanji akan membantu mencarikan, oke? Sekarang berhentilah menangis, Sayang.." bujuknya manja. Sementara si objek bujukan hanya menatap sepasang _onyx_ dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan masih sesenggukan.

"Kau meragukanku? Aku ini kan anaknya _Kaa-san,_ tentu aku tahu mana yang cocok atau tidak untuk _Kaa-san._ Jadi, biarkan aku untuk membantumu mencarinya, oke?" tawar Sasuke dengan senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

 _Lavender_ yang sembab menatap _Onyx_ penuh arti. Seulas senyum ia sunggingkan. "Benarkah? _Arigatou.._ " ungkapnya langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya tanpa sadar. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada dada bidang sang suami.

.

"Hinata.."

"Hm?"

"Ini sudah sore.."

"Lalu?"

"Sebentar lagi _maghrib.."_

Hinata mendongakan kepala memandang wajah suaminya masih memeluk suami sambil mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya suaminya itu basa-basi. Apalagi sekarang pemuda yang satu setengah tahun lebih tua darinya itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Aku tidak ingin membatalkan puasaku sekarang juga.." terang Sasuke lambat.

"Batal kenapa?" tanya Hinata memiringkan kepala.

"Karena Kau memelukku." tolehnya menyibobrokan sepasang _amethys_ dan _onyx._

 **"EH?"**

.

 **END**

.

* * *

.

Thanks for read! What on your mind? Give me review, please!

.

post on group : 24/06/15

edited and post on ffn : 27/06/15

.

 _ **Batal?**_ by **Nyonya Nara**


End file.
